Discovery Of The G Crystals
by Megazord Master
Summary: GodzillaPR Xover. One Shot


Discovery Of The G-Crystals.

Doomsday: Day Five 

December, 2020, Japan is almost in ruins as the aberration known as Godzilla rampages through post-apocalyptic Tokyo. Unleashed by Nature and radiation. Small craters speckle its charcoal hide. Healing. G-cells healing the oozing wounds in its leathery hide. Blindly groping for a source of radiation. Japan's ready army lies scattered. One word - Death. A small group of survivors hurry to the other side of the wreckage. Godzilla spots them and..

Twelve Years Earlier… 

Professor Weihan Liang stood in front of his team. He cleared his throat, and began to speak. Imagine, a beast 150 meters tall, 69 tons and with the ability to decimate a city within 3 minutes." Weihan looked at the awed faces of his team. He smiled to himself. At the age of 15, he had tried to break into his schools database of paleontology, but he was caught. He knew that this capture was the start of a paleontology dream that would span into a career. At the age of 35, he had been a professor of paleontology and paleobiology for at least thirteen years. As a joke, he entered the army, but then was accepted into the elite squad. He rose through the ranks, and was now the commander of his own squad. He was talking to his squad, an elite group of young warriors, sworn to protect Japan from Godzilla. In his squad, he only knew two faces. They were of his cousins, Wei An and Wei Mun. Amongst the remaining three faces, there was another "grunt" from the various training facilities. This one particular face, Weihan felt that he knew him from somewhere. A short person with dark hair, shorn in a buzz-cut, and menacing eyes looked at him in a mixture of interest and boredom. This was their secret weapon. A kid about 19, brought up on the rough side of the world, saved from an untimely death in the gutters. With some simple education, digging up his profile and some training, they were able to give the high school dropout a new lease on life. As Weihan stared at the face, he tried to put a name to the face. After a few unsuccessful tries, he gave up, and then looked into his folder for the details. His combat name was "The Elite Youngster". Two more unfamiliar faces made up his squad. Their combat names were "Red Lightning" and "Dune Star". Dune Star cleared her throat, a sign to him that he should start speaking again. He merely smirked at her and started to speak again, briefly interrupting his train of thought. "That beast, ladies and gentlemen, is Godzilla. A magnificent creature fueled by radioactivity, it is truly a sight to behold. It is as fierce and unstoppable as a bear, but as graceful and agile like a crane." He walked over to a slide machine and switched it on. The slide was of the beast he was talking about, and his squad saw it.

  
"Notice the dorsal spines on the back. We theorize that they might be either used for cooling purposes, or they might be used for channeling radiation to use in radioactive blasts, as in the next slide shows." He flicked a switch on the machine, and displayed the next one.

He continued. "This blue-white beam is from the radiation sacs in either the trachea, or the plates. This beam doesn't hurt Godzilla any – what's going on?" He was stopped in mid-sentence as the distant clanging of bells alerted his attention onto the projection screen. He swiftly turned off the slide machine and packed away his small projection screen. On the screen, there was an amateur recording of Godzilla's rampage in downtown New Tokyo. Weihan looked at his squad, and said one phrase he rarely used. "Let's Rocket!" At once, they rushed to the private garage that housed their attack vehicles. Their vehicles were actually hovering UFO shaped discs that had a truly futuristic arsenal. Underneath the disc, there was a couple of missile pods, and on the top, on an obelisk shaped post, was their only laser. It was state of the art, and it had radiation in it, to irritate Godzilla. When they had received them, they gave them names. Weihan's one was colored orange, and he had named it "Fire Rider". Wei An's one was colored black, and he named it "Black Lion". Wei Mun's was a shining silver with the letters MW on the sides. They had tried to change it, but he had already named it "Mega Winger". The Elite Youngster's was a dark green with gold streaks. His was special, because on it's windshield it had the face of a mythical green dragon, and hence, he had called it "Green Dragon". Red Lightning and Dune Star were the most unimaginative, but their so-called "floaters" sort of looked like cars. "Red Lightning" was Red's choice, because he had a gut instinct that it would bring the team luck. Dune Star strangely named hers "Star Racer", because she always liked racing when she was young. With that, they all clambered into their respective hovering discs and zoomed off the spot where Godzilla had been spotted last. As they passed near a trackway of three toed  footprints, they saw a bonfire, its smoke billowing in the wind. As they neared, they were treated to an awful sight. A small community was utterly annihilated. In the distance, there sat the remnants of the local hospital. "Let's swing over there." Weihan commanded. When they was at as close of a distance as they could get, they saw the destruction and what the patients and the staff had to go through in their last moments. The ceiling was caved in, and they could see, through one of the windows, that the inside was just as bad as the outside. Bodies lay splayed out and limbs were sticking out at unnatural angles. The sound of Wei An vomiting wrenched through everyone's disc, and as they soared overhead, to follow the tracks, they failed to see a crumpled heap lying in the dirt next to the rubble. Weihan looked at his G-tracking map and furrowed his brow in concentration, and raised his eyebrows in surprise. The creature had completely left Japan. Instead, it was wading to a small rural town on the outskirts of Stone Canyon in America. That town was supposedly called "Dinosaur Grove" because of the massive fossil finds there, bet it was more commonly known as "Angel Grove". The journey to America was without comment, except the occasional "Look at that!" when they passed the occasional unusual spot. As they approached the city, they saw a giant robot engaged in combat with their Godzilla. This Godzilla was different this time, so The Elite Youngster parked his craft on a rocky outcropping and disappeared into his lab. As he was the most educated in science, biology, astrophysics and technological designs, he noticed a couple of abnormalities in their Godzilla, so he opened a link from the radio into his lab. There was a brief burst of static, they all listened. "I'm sending over a small sample of some dermal tissue my scanners picked up, while we were rummaging through the wreckage of the perpetually disintegrated domicile for sick." As they all puzzled over this last bit of information, The Youngster translated it for them. "It means that I found some skin near the smashed hospital." 

"OK, we'll set our Assault Vehicles on that outcropping, and hope that the jagged peaks don't damage the A.V.'s sensitive equipment." Weihan commanded.  When they landed, and were assembled in their A.V.'s, The Youngster showed them the skin sample. Their Radiation sensors stated that the beast had obviously morphed into another beast. An explosion caused them to jerk to the side and stare in the distance. The Godzilla had aptly defeated the robot, and started to stomp over to where they were. 

"OK, It looks like we're going to have an uninvited guest." Weihan stated. 

"What? His invite got lost in the mail?" Lightning joked.  

"Looks like it, man" Dune Star commented dryly from her vehicle.

"Yeah, it did, didn't it." Wei Mun's voice echoed through the speakers, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Hey, guys.  Sorry to interrupt, but we gotta fly." The Youngster breathed.

And with that last comment, they all ignited their rocket boosters and lifted off the ground. The flying discs hovered above the mountains before flying over the city, looking at the damage. When they returned, later that night, they had a shock. The whole mountain had collapsed on itself, and there was streaks of an unidentifiable liquid on the rocks. They set their discs on a flat bed of rock and came out in their bulky but light G-Attack fatigues. They wore a jumpsuit, with an armored vest, the same color as their A.V.'s, but a shade darker. They stared at the wreckage and the same thought ran through their minds "_What could have done this_?" Already, they had an answer. It was Godzilla. Weihan surveyed the wreckage in disgust. 

"Our Godzilla couldn't have done anything like this." He informatively stated

"I know," started Lightning

"Who can control the beast's fury?" Wei An rhetorically asked.

"God?" suggested Dune Star

"No, he meant Godzilla!" sighed The Youngster.

"He was speaking rhetorically." Mun replied.

As they searched the wreckage, it became clear that they wouldn't find anyone alive. They cautiously sifted through the rubble, avoiding certain elements, such as sparking wires from exposed circuitry and puddles of black liquid from a ruptured tank, but they found something that might be able to help them. A service hatch opened up to darkness. Weihan shone his torch into the inky blackness and the beam lit up a service tunnel with ladder. In the darkness, he could see a point of light, and a faint whirring sound could be heard in the darkness. As they all went down the ladder, the darkness became nightmarish. At the bottom of the tunnel, there was a dark room with more technological advances than any computer store. In one of the corners, was a fairly large glass column and next to one of the computer consoles, there was a gold, red and blue robot with a diamond on its chest. They gasped in awe as a deep voice cut the air of stillness in the room. Weihan took out a pen and a piece of paper, and began making notes. The voice was strangely distorted, but they thought they could make out what the voice was saying. "Alph…energy surge…grid power…not Mondo…organ…sect…Q9…egaZord not functioning…pha-5, help." They all felt strangely drawn to the voice. Weihan looked at his notes. They said –

· Alpha

· Energy surge

· Grid power

· Not Mondo

· Organic

· Sector Q9

· Megazord not functioning

· Alpha-5, help

Weihan looked at his squad, and showed them his notes. After The Youngster, Wei An and Wei Mun had seen it, it was passed onto Red Lightning and Dune Star. Their faces considerably paled, and after a brief discussion between themselves, Red Lightning spoke up. 

"OK, I know this'll be a shock to you all, but we've lied a pinch about our names." His voice was smooth, but it had a slight edge to it, like a man who had been on Death Row for three years. 

"Yes, we will reveal our true names in due time." Dune Star piped up. Her voice was as light as a feather, but had the same hard tone to it.

"OK," Weihan told them, "But, how do we know you aren't lying to us?" 

"We'll show it to you." Lightning said. Out loud, to the entire room he called "Access Databanks, Past, T. Oliver. On screen."

"Access Databanks, Past, A. Hammond. On Screen." Dune Star called.

A soft feminine computer voice spoke, "Accessing Databanks, Searching Past. Found T. Oliver 1 of 4. Searching Past. Found A. Hammond 1 of 2."

"Ah, so you," Weihan stated, pointing at Lightning, "you are a T. Oliver. And you," pointing at Dune Star "are an A. Hammond. Care to tell us your history?" After a long and lengthy session, they agreed that they would call Red Lightning and Dune Star by their real names. Red would be called Tommy Oliver and Star would be called Ashley Hammond. Tommy walked over to a large cabinet and took out a great crystal and placed it on a pedestal.  The crystal was shaped a bit like Godzilla. It was glowing with multicolored energy. Colors sprang out at them, enclosing their bodies into a newer kind of armor. They were encased in armor, but this kind they had never seen before. In the place of the crystal, there was a large golden disc with creatures in the center of it. Though they knew what the creatures were, a voice inside all of their heads told them the same thing. 

"You have potential for the power of the Godzilla crystals," the voice rumbled. "Weihan Liang, you have courage no one else has. You will become the Orange G-Fighter with the Orange Rodan as your guide. Wei An, you have genius nothing can compare to. I grant you the Black G-Fighter Power with the Black Manda as your guide. Wei Mun, you have slaved through tough times, and you have prevailed. Your guide will be the Silver Mothra, and you will be the Silver G-fighter. Thomas Oliver, you have been the leader of the best fighting force on Earth. Your strength defies any object, and your determination has pointed you in the right direction any times. I give you the Leadership of the G-Fighters as the Red Godzilla G-Fighter. Ashley Hammond, you are swift in your decision making, and you are agile. I empower you with the Yellow Gorosaurus Power and you will be the Yellow G-Fighter." The voice stopped then, and spoke to the only unpowered Fighter. All eyes turned on the Youngster, and with a sigh he called out into the room 

"Access Databank, Sector T4, Civilians, E. Young. On Screen." Once again there was a calm voice in the room.

"Accessing Databank, Searching Sector T4, Civilians. Searching. E. Young, Found. 1 of 12"

After yet another history lesson, the power was transferred into an overeager Elliot Young, the Purple Mechagodzilla G-Fighter. At once, they had transported up to the roof of an office building, where Godzilla was wrecking havoc. They felt the power tighten their security, and they morphed. They fought this new Godzilla, and noticed subtle differences in it. On its back were the dorsal spines, but they were jagged spikes, protruding out of the skin. Its head was more lizard-like and did little to cover up the fact that it had longer teeth. The hands and arms were a little bit leaner, with 4 talons on each hand and foot. The legs were slimmer, but more muscular than before. It opened it's mouth and bellowed. Quickly, they called for their Personal Assault Zord and attacked Godzilla, sending it fleeing back to Japan. They all teleported back to Japan and landed inside their center, while Tommy launched in to a massive speech. "The G-crystals were an afterthought that happened before Dimitria and Zordan managed to create the Power Coins. It was originally the Zeo crystal, until Godzilla showed up and polluted the time stream. It keeps changing forms to suit its environment, but Zordan wasn't sure how many forms it had. He contacted Ninjor and his sister Dulcea and tried to forge three new crystals. They absorbed each other and became an addition to the Zeo crystal, but because they weren't Shards, the crystal couldn't handle it, until we received the Turbo powers." 

Ashley took on from then. "While we were fighting, I noticed a change in Godzilla. He moved too fluidly for a robot, but he still jerked about. I don't know Godzilla, but it is obvious that he is in some form of hypothetical hypnotic state that is using him to attack us. Powers don't do that to you, so we can rule that option out. For starters, we probably could lure him into a hyperlock chamber. But I think, he might be the source of the G-Crystals power." She paused to let that sink in.   

"I don't know," Elliot stated "it sounds awfully like we have HEAPS of manual labor for us. I don't think I can cut it, but if it's for the team, than I'll try."

"All in favor?"

"I'm in." Weihan

"Let's do it." Wei An

"I'm cut for my work" Elliot

"Sure." Tommy

"Yah, why not?" Wei Mun

"OK, it's settled. We're all in it together." Ashley

As the day progressed, the fight to reclaim the Earth was on. All day long, they kept watching the monitors, hoping for a "Godzilla Dies" headline. But, there was none. Their hyperlock chamber was coming along nicely. It was crude, but it had spells in it to keep the occupant from escaping. Now they had to face the most terrifying thing in their lives. They were fighting for the planet. 

Doomsday: Day 1:

The day was finally upon them. Quickly, they morphed and charged to the holding bay, where their P.A.V.'s were being kept. In the cockpits Tommy asked us to "LOG ON!"

" Rodan Flying high!" Weihan.

"Manda ready to go!" Wei An.

"Mothra here, juiced and loosed." Wei Mun.

"Godzilla here…Mun, did you just say 'juiced and loosed'?" Tommy.

"What? You no like?"

"Hah. Just like Goldar."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"OK."

"Mechagodzilla online and superfine!" Elliot.

"What? 'Superfine'?" Tommy.

"Huh? Oh well, just popped into my head."

"lucky it's lonely." He muttered.

"Gorosaurus, Enraged and Uncaged!" Ashley.  

"OK."

With a new grim determination, the band of unlikely heroes flew towards the city, shadowed by Godzilla. 

Day 2 

They staggered to bed, and went to sleep. Weihan found himself in a room with pictures of his past in it. In a bowl, there was his shard. He thought and thought until he realized that he would have to fight himself to find the shard. At once, a cloaked figure rushed him and threw a roundhouse kick at his belly. Weihan rolled into a drifting fog and was out of sight. He watched as the figure threw of its cloak, and it revealed that the figure was Godzilla! Instinctively he knew what to do. He dived out of the fog, and crashed into the figure's legs. They went sprawling together and crashed into the pole holding the Shard. The shard went through the illusion of Godzilla and came to rest in his hands. He knew that Tommy had passed on the leadership to him. He suddenly woke up to find anxious faces crowding over him. He found out that he had slept through two of the days and still needed some sleep for tomorrow's battle. His only thought before he dropped off to sleep was what the next day would have in store for him.

The Present

…the radioactive beam spews out and washes over the survivors. Blood, flesh and bone are fused together and makes statues of the civilians. On a rooftop, the only survivor of the G-crystals Force stands. Holding a strange metal object in his hands, he cries out the only words that can give him some comfort over the deaths of his teammates. 

"G-FIGHTER TRANSMORPH!"

"RODAN!"

Then, to add more power to the sacrifice he will make, Weihan screams out the other words of his teammates.

"MANDA!"

"MOTHRA!"

"GODZILLA!"

"GOROSAURUS"

"MECHAGODZILLA!"

He screams out the last names in rage as he recalls their dying words.

_Take care of the team now, man. It's your responsibility. Tommy. _

_See you on the other side. Wei An._

_All good things must come to an end. Wei Mun._

_You can make a difference. Elliot._

_Avenge our deaths, commander. Ashley._

Lightning crackles as the power becomes more intense. It floods his body and he is turned into a flying missile. Just before he hits Godzilla, destroying him, Commander Weihan Liang, Professor of Paleontology and Paleobiology adds a last thought to his friends as they welcome him with open arms.

_Guys, I did it._

EPILOGUE I 

After Weihan's noble sacrifice, the G-crystals returned back to the temple of Truth. His good essence spread out through the entire planet, cleansing it of all evil. The newspapers called it 

"A MIRACLE", but only a few saw what happened. When Weihan hit Godzilla, one Survivor swore that he saw a gateway open and Weihan get sucked into it. Another thought he saw a face, looking down from Heaven. Whatever it was, when they looked for Weihan's body, they couldn't find a scrap. They kept on looking and you know what they found?

No body.

EPILOGUE II 

In another Earth, another time, Weihan went to School. He learnt all the stuff he already knew in the other world and progressed steadily through the years at his school. 

But, he is still plagued with nightmares from the nights that his squad died at the claws of a beast. 

Godzilla.


End file.
